Typical School Dance
by Swarm012
Summary: Dawn's school dance


Disclaimers: The usual, I don't own anything, just borrowing some characters to bend to my will.

Authors Note: Heard this story from one of my professors and then thought that it would be a nice story. Take the pairings however way you want them to be.

Summary: Dawn's high school dance.

* * *

**Typical School Dance**

Dawn POV

I could not believe what I was hearing. I clutched the cordless phone tighter in my hand and tried to listen to Brian.

"I'm sorry Dawn" he mumbled.

I wanted to sigh or groan or make some sort of disappointed sound, but that would be rude, especially in this situation.

"It's okay Brian, it's not your fault."

"Yea, but I was really looking forward to going with you."

Yea. Me too.

"I know, I hope your mom gets better."

"Thanks Dawn, oh I think they're wheeling her in, I'll talk to you later okay Dawn? And I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize, it was an accident, bye Brian."

He grunted a response and hung up. I slowly let the phone drop down to my lap and I finally released an angry grunt into the living room. I spent forever looking for this dress that's worth four months of my allowance and it's pretty! Buffy actually let me wear it after I told her I would do all my chores for three months without any type of whining. It's magenta, silky and shows just enough cleavage for people to know I have nice breasts.

"Goddamn it!"

Or maybe just a few curses.

"Dawn!" shouted Buffy, "Don't curse!"

Hey! I have a legitimate excuse to curse right now.

"Ugh! Brian can't go to Prom with me, his mom got appendicitis or something…"

I glared at the phone in my hand again and wanted to hurl it across the room. I know it's not _his _fault that his mom got it, but now he can't go to the dance with me. This sucks. I felt Buffy lay a comforting hand on my shoulder and sit down on the couch next to me.

"I'm sorry Dawnie, can anyone else go with you?"

"I don't know…maybe."

Who else can go this last minute? Chris is going with Samantha. Edgar is with Justine. Shelly is with Cameron.

While I was thinking of more candidates for my replacement date, Faith let herself in through the front door. She threw off her jean jacket and plopped down next to me with her full-dimpled grin.

"Hey B" she smiled at Buffy. "Looking sexy for the big night tonight" she said with a wink and a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her and signed again, prompting her to frown at me. Usually I would just hit her but I didn't have the energy and heart to right now.

"What's wrong Dusk?"

What is with her and nicknames? I have a name. It's Dawn.

"Date cancelled on me…his mom's in surgery right now."

"Damn, sorry Kiddo. Why don't you just go pick up some other stud? I'm sure they're gonna be tripping and falling on each other to go with' cha."

"Everyone is either already going with someone or they're not going. This sucks."

Faith just nodded slowly and sat back at the couch, not giving me anything else.

"Why can't you go with some other chicks then? Pick up a couple of studs in the dance then use em' and lose em."

"Faith!" hissed Buffy. Yep, that sounded like an innuendo alright.

"What B?" asked Faith with a hint of a frown, "I'm not telling her to fuck them, geez, I meant get a couple of dances and get them to grovel and stuff. Little Miss Muppet here ain't gonna be getting any til she's like 30."

"Hey!" I hissed, "I am so gonna get some before that!"

Faith's smirk just grew wider than I've ever seen it, and she glanced behind me where Buffy was. Oh crap. Faith always gets me to say these things and I can't censor them fast enough when Buffy is here. She doesn't get why this dance is important to me, Faith is just one of those people who think school dances are lame. Well, she did go with Buffy that one time, but that's cause that weasel Scott Hope dumped her. And her experience with that dance was horrible too… she never did technically go with Buffy to the dance. I don't think she gets how much the school dances actually mean to a high school girl. I bet she asked Buffy just cause her boyfriend broke up with her.

"Dawn…" said Buffy with a low growl.

"Alright alright!" I quickly said, "But I still want to go to this dance!"

Buffy leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

"There aren't other guys for you to go with?"

"I don't know…maybe."

I think Alex might be free, Daniel might be going solo…

2 hours later –

"I give up!"

I dropped the phone down onto the table and held my face in my hands. I called basically every guy that I knew and they either thought the dance was lame and didn't want to go or they were already going with someone else. All my friends are already going with dates and I do not want to be some sort of odd wheel in it. Smoothing the slight wrinkles on my dress, I sighed again and stared dejectedly at the ceiling. Guess I'm not going to Prom…

I stood up and started to walk up the stairs to my room to take off my dress, wash off my make-up and put my hair down. Hours and hours of work for nothing. The door bell stopped my ascent to my room. I really wanted to just climb the stairs and sleep this whole night away, but Buffy was out in the back and would probably yell at me to get it anyways.

"Dawn can you get the door?!"

And there it is. Ugh whatever, after this I'm gonna go sleep. Opening the door, I wanted to vent out at whoever it was outside even if it wasn't their fault. I stalled for a minute with the door wide open, and that is really dangerous here, who knows what kind of demon could come tumbling in the front door, but I think my dazed state is justified. Faith stood right in front of me with her hair in a classy bun while she wore a long red dress. Her dress is a lot more modest than the stuff she usually wears, I barely see a cleavage, and that's pretty hard to manage with her size. I wonder what size they are…

"So…are we gonna go to this thing or what?"

I was mentally going through all the big bra sizes and trying to assign her one…wait what? Go where?

I of course answered with a smooth, "Huh?" Damn brain.

"We going to your dance or not Dawn?"

Dance? Me…Faith? School dance? … none of that seems to equal each other.

"Hungh…"

Faith wasted no time in rolling her eyes at me. Oh! Now I know.

"Dance?" I squeaked.

"Yea, we gotta motorvate soon or else they're gonna close the doors on us, so you wanna go with me or not?"

"Yes! Thank you Faith! Thankyouthankthankyouthankyou!"

I jumped straight into her arms and hugged her so tight that she even let out some air. Guess Faith does understand that it was more than just a school dance.


End file.
